Boys Over Bishounen
by Mi-chan's Soundless Voice
Summary: What if Zero is a 12 year old and goes on a trip with the night class whom he never met? What will happen one night when he makes friends with the pure blood who was, at first his enemy? (not based on the drama boys over flowers) Warning YAOI! KanaZe! (rating will change to M probably. :P) PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE
1. Chapter 1

**Kon'nichiwa min'na! I'm a new writer here and I am a beginner in writing so please go easy on me! Alright, this is my first fan fiction about Kaname and Zero mostly! Woohoo! LOL the title is almost like boys over flowers, the boys are the night class guys and the flower is ZERO! YEAH!**

**Summary: What if the night class boys (only the boys) were going on a trip which was assigned by Kaien? AND what if our dear Zero-rin (who is 12 years old in this fic and let's say that he and the night class never met) goes with them on the stage of puberty probably? I think….LOL. Forgive me if this story will have twists and turns, especially different pairings. :3 Please enjoy "Boys Over Bishounen"!**

* * *

****"Alright, is everyone ready to go?" Kaien Cross, the chairman of Cross Academy asked the group that were in front of him, consisted of only the night class boys. At their feet were luggage, bags, and other stuff needed for a trip they were forced into by the smiling chairman.

"Hai!" Everyone replied back and Cross smiled at them, but then he noticed someone missing. "Ah! I forgot! Please wait here while I go fetch my son!" After he said that, Cross skipped back to where his 12-year old son, Zero, was.

"Huh? Chairman has a son?" The vice president of the night class, Takuma Ichijo asked himself. He never knew that until now. He eyed his childhood friend who was also the president of the night class, Kaname Kuran and asked if he knew this.

"It seems I wasn't told even though I am a pure blood." Kaname said with a blank expression. Whispers can be heard from the other guys and surely, the topic was about Cross actually having a kid. They assumed that he would forever be a loner since he is too...girly, but they stood corrected since the chairman does have a son.

"Hahaha...if Cross had a son, wouldn't that kid look like him?" A blonde noble, Hanabusa Aido asked with amusement, placing his arms around his orange-haired cousin, Akatsuki Kain, and his friend, Senri Shiki.

"Hmm..." Akatsuki tried to imagine it and the thought bothered him if there was going to be another weirdo in his life. "Well...expect the worst." He sighed while Senri just remained unfazed.

Step. Step. Step. Step. Step.

The night class's attention was diverted to the footsteps they heard that were rushing towards their direction. What came in view was Kaien, happy as ever, with a bag in one hand while the other was holding a smaller and paler hand.

"Min'na! Here he is! Let me introduce you to him!" Shouted Cross as they quickly reached their destination. "This is my son, Zero." He said with a smile. The boy in tow immediately retracted his hand from Kaien's grip and glared at the people in front of him. The night class was agape at the sight of the boy.

"Huh?" Hanabusa was the most shocked since his theory of them looking alike was shattered to a million pieces. Silver hair, lavender eyes, paler skin, and that deathly glare that shot to them were completely opposite to the chairman's appearance and personality.

"Chairman, he's your son?" Takuma asked. He was mesmerized to be honest, since Zero happened to be younger than them by four years and is a beautiful boy. Takuma started to feel his inner-self, which was the obsession of mangas, start to come out. _Gaah! This isn't the time to think about mangas!_ He scolded himself inwardly.

"Yes! Well...my adopted son." Cross said with a slightly sad expression but then he lightened up in a flash. "Say 'hello' Zero."

Zero just glared at them and hissed. "Vampires." This caught the night class off-guard except for Kaname who walked forward and approached the silver-head. Zero wasn't that tall, so he had to look up so his eyes would meet the pure blood's.

"Aren't you one, as well?" The brunette smiled earning a scowl from the silverette.

"Huh?" Everyone else from the night class didn't realize until... "OH..." ...a few seconds later.

"Alright, alright! Come on boys, go inside the bus and have a nice trip!" Kaien pushed everyone inside the bus which was going to his private mountain province villa. Even if the chairman is weird, he is still well-off.

* * *

"Cross! Get me out of here!" Zero commanded, pounding on the hard glass of the bus windows, but Kaien just waved and yelled 'Have fun everyone!'. Sighing in defeat and sitting back down, Zero stared blankly at the scenery the window seat had to offer. Being in a bus full of blood suckers really angered him.

"Nee, mind if I sit here?" Senri asked Zero, he was currently standing while eating some strawberry flavored pocky. He was going to be nice to this kid since he seemed like someone who doesn't really talk much and can be a good pal.

"Yeah, sure." Zero sensed something about this maroon-haired guy who was now sitting beside him. _He looks like a kind vampire. I don't see any dark aura coming out of him. Can I ask him to become my friend?_ Zero was inwardly battling against his hate for vampires and the fact that there is a good vampire right next to him.

"Want some pocky?" Senri offered, catching Zero off-guard. _Guess this is a start, right?_

"Ah, arigato." Zero took one and began to chew on it slowly, savoring it's strawberry flavor. "Nee, nii-san, what's your name?" Senri's eyes went wide. He hadn't expected that at all, and he also didn't expect to find what Zero said surprisingly cute.

"Senri Shiki desu." Senri gave a small grin to Zero and offered a shake of hands. Zero smiled and lightened up, he took Senri's hand and shook it gently.

"Shiki-nii-san, can we be...etto...friends?" The silverette boy asked reluctantly. It's true that he often glares at vampires and has no friends at all due to that attitude but he's just lonesome. He's soft on the inside but tough on the outside.

_I was supposed to say that first. Well, I think it means that he already opened up to me. That's good. _Senri thought to himself and smiled inwardly. "Of course we can be friends, Zero. We can even act like brothers since you already called me 'nii-san'." Senri chuckled a little as the boy just realized that and suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Hehehe...you're right. Alright then, from today on, we are brothers." Zero smiled a wide-smile. He was so happy that he finally had his first friend, plus, as a added bonus, it's a friendly and brother-like person.

Senri smiled and patted Zero's head lightly. The small moment was interrupted when a blonde noble popped his head over the seat which was in front of Zero and Senri's.

"Hey, Shiki, can you give me some pocky too?" Hanabusa was starving, and he was jealous that Shiki gave Zero pocky instead of him.

"No. This is for Zero and I. No annoying Hanabusas allowed." Senri stuck out his tongue as to provoke the blonde noble.

"Why I ought to-!" Hanabusa's words were left in oblivion when he felt eyes pierce his head. He turned to face the silverette but froze in fear as he saw those killer sharp eyes. They were beautiful, but deadly at the same time.

"Hurt my brother and I'll hit you." Zero scowled at the noble. Now he knows that he is protective of his friends...well...friend, since Senri's his first friend in a long time.

"Ugghh-" Hanabusa immediately sat back down so that he won't wither right then and there. _Those eyes...they're scary...they remind me of..._ Hanabusa glanced at their leader and was startled to see that Kaname was also looking at him.

"What is it, Aido?" Kaname asked blankly. Hanabusa just turned away and waved his hand, shoving the topic off."

"It's nothing, Kaname-sama." After that being said, he remained silent for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

The trip was long, and all of the people were asleep when they arrived except for the bus driver and Kaname.

"Takuma, we're here." Even if the pure blood's voice was at a low tone, Takuma still heard it and immediately fluttered his eyes open, yawning a while after.

"Wakatta. I'll go wake up the others then." The blonde said as he stretched.

"I'll be going out first. I need to check the surroundings for an danger." Then, the brunette left without another word. Once out, he started scanning the area whether there are other vampires nearby or just them.

"Akatsuki, Hanabusa, wake up. We're already here." Takuma shook them both to consciousness. Akatsuki was the first to open his eyes and he got up to get his luggage. "Hanabusa, wake up, sleepy head." Takuma said with a teasing tone, it seemed that it is the trigger to wake the blonde up, since Hanabusa immediately burst out a tantrum.

"Ichijo! I'm still sleepy!" Hanabusa shouted but now, he was fully awake. Takuma just laughed and then he proceeded to the silverette boy which was leaning on the maroon-haired Senri's shoulder.

"Nee, futari tomo..." Takuma said gently. Zero was still in a state of unconsciousness when he suddenly felt another friendly aura that approached him and Senri. His eyes started to open and he was greeted with grinning Takuma. "Ohayo...did you sleep well, Zero-kun?" Looking closely at the drowsy face of the silverette was quite a sight to Takuma. He definitely was like a manga's bishounen.

"Hai..." Zero whispered, still groggy from his little nap. "What's your name?" The sudden question alerted Takuma that Zero was acting nice. That's a good sign for the vice president and he immediately took the opportunity to be acquainted with the little boy.

"Takuma Ichijo desu! Hajime mashite, Zero-kun." The blonde smiled. Zero gave him one of his own and that made Takuma feel butterflies in his stomach. _Zero looks so cute! Bishounen! Aaargh! _He thought in his head. "Nee, Zero-kun, can you wake Shiki up?"

"Hai." Zero turned towards Senri and gently shook him. "Shiki-nii-san...wake up. We're already here." A few moments pass and Senri started to react to the constant shaking before actually opening his eyes.

"Huh? Oh...we're here. Ok." He stood up and stretched lazily. He got his luggage from the compartment and went out of the bus with Zero and Takuma right behind him.

* * *

"This is the chairman's villa, we're isolated in this mountain province for a month because he said that we need a vacation. I checked the surrounding areas and there are no signs of vampires that can or cannot harm us. We are safe here for the time being." Kaname spoke, explaining to everyone. "There are four rooms, two rooms can have two people in it and that depends on you whom you want to share it with. As for me, I shall have my own room and one of you will have to occupy the other one as well."

"Hmm...I think Zero will occupy the other room, don't you think?" Hanabusa provoked Zero. He wanted the silverette boy to show if he actually had the guts to be alone.

"I'll occupy that room." Zero accepted the blonde's challenge, but in reality, he was scared to be alone, and in the dark. Luckily, all the four rooms were facing each other, so maybe he can go to Senri's room at night.

"Hmph." Hanabusa scoffed.

"I'll be with Shiki then." Takuma chimed in. The conversation was leaving him out, so he pried himself in. "Hanabusa will be with Akatsuki was usual." An evil glint can be seen in Takuma's emerald eyes and Hanabusa was irritated by what he meant.

"De wa, since it's already 10 pm, we shall see each other in the morning for later discussion. Have a good night's rest everyone." With that, everyone dispersed to their rooms.

* * *

_I'm...s-scared..._ Zero thought as he hugged himself in the darkness of his room. It was just a little past twelve and he still couldn't sleep. It's all because of that stupid Hanabusa that he had to share a room alone. Back at Cross Academy, he would usually sleep with his foster father on the couch in his room. That was really troublesome but it was better than being alone and in the dark. Zero quickly ran to the door and peeked at the other three rooms. He knew which one was Senri's but it seemed locked. He woudn't even dare go to Hanabusa's room, that idiot wouldn't stop babbling about how he was a wimp about being scared of the dark.

The only light that can be seen was Kaname's room. He can feel the pure blood's aura and it was dark, but he had no choice. Being with company is his first priority and he doesn't want to be afraid, so he quickly walked to the slightly ajar door of Kaname's room. It seemed that Kaname was still awake. He was sitting on a couch and reading a book. Zero softly knocked and that diverted Kaname's attention to the door.

The brunette can feel Zero's presence and he was a little bit surprised that Zero was at his door. _What's he doing here at this hour? _He thought, closing his book. "Zero, you can come in." With that, Zero quickly ran in and shut the door. He slid to the floor, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He was so scared that his heart rate sped up a notch. "Zero? What's the matter?" The Kuran immediately went to the silverette's side and asked.

"Nothing...I was just..." He finally caught his breath but stopped at mid-sentence.

"You were just?" Kaname can see that Zero was having a problem right now and he was surprised at his great concern for the boy. Just a few hours ago, they were like sworn enemies, but now...

"I'm scared of the dark...and I hate being lonely...that's why..." Zero mumbled but Kaname caught on to that.

_I see...poor Zero. _Kaname's eyes widened a fraction at what he thought then went back to normal. Reassuringly, Kaname ruffled Zero's hair slightly to comfort the trembling boy. "It's alright. You're not alone anymore, right? I'm here, so don't worry."

It was weird really, the dark aura that Zero sensed in the pure blood suddenly vanished and was replaced with a kind, warming, and gentle one. This made Zero surprised and yearn to be this vampire's friend.

"Ano...I'm sorry for glaring at you earlier today, pure blood-san." Zero started and Kaname was caught off-guard. Hearing the silverette apologize to him was making him feel strangely happy. He smiled at the boy.

"You can call me Kaname, and I accept your apology, Zero." Kaname ruffled the silver locks some more before standing up and offering a hand to Zero. "Hora, you don't have to scared anymore." With that, Zero gazed at the pure blood's wine eyes with his own wide lavender orbs, before accepting the hand and being pulled in by the warmth that was emanating from the brunette.

* * *

"Nee, Akatsuki, do you think that brat chickened out of his room?" Hanabusa and Akatsuki were still awake in their room. Akatsuki was lazily flipping through a magazine while the blonde bickered about the silverette boy non-stop.

"Beats me." The simple reply made the blonde go crazy.

"Grrr! I hate that kid!"

* * *

**That ends the chapter! Thank you for reading and please review! Please note that I can be able to update within every two months if I don't get inspired, so please do not expect chapter 2 for a while, but I promise to post it when I already have it! THANK YOU AND ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...I found the flowers of inspiration today and I bet that you want to know what happens next. So, I shall reward you with chapter 2 of 'Boys Over Bishounen. Thank you for your reviews, faves, and follows. ^_^ That just made me more inspired.**

* * *

Zero was blushing right at this moment. There was an awkward silence between him and the pure blood. If you are asking why the silverette was blushing, it's because Kaname had his arms wrapped around his waist in an embrace. The boy definitely didn't expect that coming. Who would've thought that just by the small and chaste action made Zero's heart beat rapidly.

"A-ano...Kaname, can you let go of me?" Zero whispered in slight fear that the brunette would feel his heart pounding in his small chest, his face a scarlet shade.

Kaname was secretly smiling from something he just found out. _I can feel his heart beating...just like mine. _Indeed, Kaname's heart was racing and that just told him who Zero is to him. He remembered something from his past, his mother and father said something about a situation he was now currently in.

_"Kaname, dear. Have you ever wondered how your father and I became what we are now?" Juri asked her son as she draped her arm around her husband, Haruka's, waist comfortingly._

_"Isn't it because you were already engaged when the two of you were born?" Kaname, who was still 11 years old, asked his mother._

_"There's that, but the actual reason is because..." Juri trailed off and smiled at her husband._

_"...we knew that we were meant to be together." Haruka finished his wife's sentence, giving her a genuine smile in return._

_"Aren't Yuki and I meant to be together? We are the next successor's of the Kuran blood line and surely, we were already engaged since she was born." Kaname said nonchalantly, not really getting what his parents were saying._

_"Kaname, sweetie. This time, we'll change that tradition. We want you to find someone who you truly love." Juri smiled at her husband before bending down to Kaname's eye level. She lifted a fragile hand to her son's cheek and caressed it lovingly._

_"But I do love Yuki." Kaname inclined his head further into the warmth of his mother's palm._

_"You should find out for yourself, whether she really is the one for you..." Haruka said softly in his gentle voice, placing a warm hand on his wife's shoulder lovingly._

_"How will I know, father?" Kaname turned his gaze towards his father, an eyebrow gracefully quirked slightly upwards. Haruka chuckled at this and ruffled his son's hair reassuringly._

_"Your heart will tell you..."_

Kaname continued to smile as he finally knew what his parent's meant that time. At first, he thought that he was in love with Yuki even though his heart didn't race a few years ago when he hugged her. But, when he had met this silver-haired boy, he thought that they weren't going to get along well. He was wrong. When Zero showed his other side, Kaname couldn't help but feel concerned at first, until this very moment.

_I understand it very clearly now mother, father. _Kaname thought, dropping to his knees with Zero still locked in his arms.

Zero flushed as the brunette knelt but still kept him in his arms. He didn't respond to Zero's earlier plead so he tried again, but they were softer this time due to embarrassment.

"Kaname?" The brunette pulled away slightly to let his eyes meet with those beautiful lavender ones. He hummed in response to his name being called. "C-can you let me go now?" Zero kept looking away because he was afraid that he might be swept away by Kaname's gorgeous eyes.

Kaname's eyes slightly widened and he laughed softly at how cute Zero was being. He can see that small dust of pink on Zero's cheeks and that was a good sign for Kaname. The brunette hesitantly let his arms slide out from Zero's small waist and settle at his sides.

"I'm sorry Zero. I'm just happy that we're finally on good terms." He smiled. The silverette blushed at this and he can hear his heart beat rapidly, making him flustered all the more.

"Uhmmm... yeah."

* * *

"Ano...Kaname, can I ask you something?" Zero asked. They were now sitting beside each other on Kaname's couch.

"Of course you can, Zero." Kaname smiled, reaching a hand to Zero's silver hair, patting it gently then stroking it. _So soft..._

"Well...umm... isitokayformetostayhereuntilmorning?" Zero said in a rush. Kaname couldn't catch up to that so he asked if he could repeat.

"What was that? I'm sorry, can you say it a little slower?" Kaname asked. Zero sighed but his cheeks were really red.

"Umm..etto..." _Gosh this is so embarrassing.._ "Is it okay for me to... stay here... until morning?" Zero said softly, wishing that the pure blood didn't hear any of it, but Kaname did. The brunette smiled and circled one arm around Zero, pulling him to his chest.

"I don't mind..." Then it started again, silence. The only things that can be heard was their hearts rapidly beating in a synchronized tempo. Zero blushed, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump...

The silverette grinned slightly and relaxed into the brunette's embrace. The reassuring beat of Kaname's heart lulling him to the land of dreams. Maybe he can have sweet dreams for once.

Kaname's heart calmed as he was now aware that the boy fell asleep in his arms. _I have finally found you..._ He thought. He stroked Zero's silver hair gently and he smiled as he saw Zero's sleeping face. _He looks so adorable..._

Kaname glanced at his digital clock located on his night stand and checked the time. _It's 1:47 am...I guess I should also get some rest before dawn comes._

* * *

As the first ray of light hit Kaname's eye lids, he immediately fluttered them open. "Aahh..." Kaname yawned and stretched before he noticed that something was missing. He looked around but somehow, he couldn't see Zero anywhere in his room. "Ara? Where could Zero be this early in the morning?"

After a quick change of clothes, Kaname went out of his room in black pants and a buttoned up black shirt. He wasn't surprised to see the others coming out of their room a few seconds after him. A still sleepy Aidou was leaning onto his cousin for support and a groggy Shiki draped an arm around Takuma to prevent him from falling to the ground.

"Ohayo, Kaname." Ichijou smiled at their leader. Kaname returned a smile before everyone suddenly perked their heads up to a delicious fragrance. Each of them spared a glance at each other before heading down stairs and into the kitchen. There, they stood shocked at the doorway at seeing someone who was cooking omelettes.

"Oh, are you all awake? Breakfast is almost ready, so you can just wait at the table." The boy said. It was Zero. Everyone was amazed except for Hanabusa who had his eyes bulged, dumbfounded.

"Iku ze." Kaname went out of the kitchen first before everyone followed him and settled at the dining table. _So...Zero knows how to cook at the age of 12? Amazing._

"Who knew, Zero actually knows how to cook at such a young age." Takuma said, very intrigued by the fact. Senri was leaning on his shoulder at the moment, staring blankly into space and Akatsuki was trying to ignore his cousin's restless actions. Everyone was interrupted from their thoughts when Zero came into the area and placed omelettes before each person.

"Breakfast's ready, please enjoy." Zero gave a small grin and retreated back to the kitchen. "By the way, I won't be joining you because I already ate and I'll be doing the chores, so don't disrupt my work, okay?" He shouted from where he was.

"Hai." Everyone replied excluding the blonde Hanabusa. "Itadakimasu!"

"Tch. I bet it tastes horrible." Aidou said, cutting a small piece of the omelette. His body withered like petals as he took the first bite. _It's delicious!_ He thought as he morphed back into one piece. Tears flowing from his eyes as he savored each bite. He still won't admit that it's delicious! On the other hand, Kaname was slightly taken aback by the taste. Indeed, it was delicious, like it was made by a master chef. It seemed everyone else was shocked by the wonderful taste too.

"It's delicious." Shiki said, smiling slightly which Takuma cooed over.

"Well I hate it!" Hanabusa lied as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"If you hate it, then give it to me." Akatsuki gestured, playfully pulling his cousin's plate but he knew Hanabusa. Akatsuki knew that Aidou liked the omelette but he just won't admit it.

"No! I'm hungry, so I'll just eat it!" Aidou said as he ate all of it in one go, quickly stuffing his stomach to fullness. "Haaa..." He sighed. "You can't get any of mine now." Aidou gave a wide smile earning laughs from the others and a chuckle from Kaname.

* * *

"Alright. Now all I have to do is clean the dining table then I'm done with all of the chores." Zero said to himself. He just finished wiping the furniture, windows, sweeping the floor, etc. and was now in empty dining area to do his last chore. Zero lifted a hand up and swiped it across his forehead. He was sweating a bit now.

"Working hard I see." Kaname's presence suddenly entered and he grabbed some of the plates, helping the silverette who gave them so many surprises that morning. Zero smiled.

"I can handle that Kaname. You don't have to help me." Zero said, as they both went into the kitchen and placed the dishes in the sink. Zero froze as he heard the pure blood chuckle behind him.

"I should be the one telling you that. I mean, we, the night class, shouldn't be depending on a 12 year old such as yourself. You should take it easy Zero." Kaname breathed into Zero's ear making the boy shiver slightly and get flustered.

"Kaname, please stop it." Zero whispered, he can feel his heartbeat speed up a notch as he felt his back press against Kaname's chest.

"You were doing the chores early in the morning weren't you?" Kaname asked in a low tone. "Is that the reason why I didn't see you in my arms when I woke up?" That sentence had Zero jolt and that brought a smile to Kaname's face. The pure blood saw the blush on Zero's face and heard the boy's fast heartbeats, all of it made him happy. _Perhaps at the end of this short vacation, I can tell Zero that I like him and that he is my special someone._ Kaname inwardly chuckled. _Fate brought us together...Zero..._

"Umm..ano...Kaname, I'm finished now so...why don't we go outside with the others?" Zero said, trying ever so slightly to get away from the heart throbbing closeness he and Kaname were in. The brunette just smiled and took Zero's hand, dragging him outside where they saw Takuma and Shiki under the shade of a tree, and Akatsuki was with Aidou under another tree. **(:P Hehehe)**

Ichijou noticed the both of them first then chuckled as he woke up Shiki to tell him what he realized.

"Nee, nee, Shiki. Look." Takuma gestured to the direction where Kaname and Zero were, which was at the stone chairs.

"Hmm?" Then it hit him. "Nee, since when did Kaname and Zero became friends?" Senri asked, interested about the new discovery but remained unfazed by it.

"That's exactly my point! Our little bishounen hated Kaname at first, but look at them now! See the atmosphere?!" Takuma kept his volume down because he knew that Kaname would hear them if he talked normally. Shiki tried to analyze the situation the silverette and their leader were in.

"Let's see...I can tell that their atmosphere is quite like a newly wed's." Shiki said flatly and Takuma's jaw dropped.

_Ohhh...my little bishounen is already so grown up! It seemed like it was only yesterday that we just met. _Takuma thought then he kicked himself inwardly. _It WAS yesterday! Takuma you IDIOT!_ "Hahaha...I've lost my mind."

"I thought you lost it the first time we met." Senri stared at Takuma who was also staring at him. They both burst out laughing a few seconds later before Kaname and Zero suddenly approached them.

"Shiki-nii-san, Ichijou-san...what's so funny?" Zero asked innocently. He was curious as to why his brother and friend was laughing so hard. Kaname just stood there beside Zero and smiled at the silverette's innocent question. The pure blood knew what Takuma and Shiki were talking about, but he kept that to himself until later on.

"Hahaha...ahah...hah.." Takuma and Senri clutched their stomachs that were starting to hurt from their laughter. Ichijou wiped a small tears from the corner of his eye and patted Zero's head. "Nothing, Zero-kun." Takuma and Senri smiled.

"Ichijou, Shiki, we'll have a talk later alright?" Kaname smiled but the two latter's knew what was behind it, and that scared the hell out of them.

"Hai!"

* * *

"I wonder why their grouping up over there..." Aidou sighed as he was lying on his cousin's lap.

"Who knows..." Akatsuki said as he combed his fingers through his cousin's blonde hair comfortingly.

Then a morning breeze swept its way through the trees, rustling the leaves and leaving a very familiar scent to Zero's senses. A comforting fragrance of Lavender.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter was shorter than the first but, it's better than nothing. Please review so that I can post the third chapter within two months. Thank you.**

**-Mich Isa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the VERY late update. School time started and I've been busy A LOT! Please forgive me and I hope you enjoy this next chapter of "Boys Over Bishounen".**

* * *

Later that evening...

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Everyone heard the ringing of the living room phone. Zero, who had been talking a lot with Kaname for the past hours, rushed to it automatically. He knew that his step-father would call sooner or later, after all... this is his villa.

"Hello, Cross?" Zero said into the phone. He heard a small whine from the other end of the line but he shrugged it off. He guessed that whine was from Cross because Zero didn't call him "father". It was a common issue.

"_Zero, I told you to call me "father"!_" Zero heard another whine. The silverette rolled his eyes then smiled when he felt Kaname's chest press against his back. He leaned into the comforting touch but flinched when he heard yet another whine coming from the other end of the line. "_Zero! Don't ignore me!_" Sighing, Zero gave up.

"Alright, alright, but what did you want to say to me? You called after all."

"_Ah yes. How is it going with you and the night class students?_" Zero can practically hear the smile in that question. He looked up, only to lock eyes with a Kaname smiling sweetly at him, making him blush a little. There were a few seconds of awkward silence before Zero had the guts to tell the chairman.

"We're getting along well... miraculously." Zero had to add that last word in but he didn't mean it. He stared up at the brunette, looking for any evidence that he was even slightly offended by what he said but instead, was captivated by the gently aura the pure blood was giving off. Kaname knew that Zero didn't mean it and when he saw Zero's worried lavender eyes, he couldn't help but reassure him with a smile.

"_That's a relief then._" Kaien said. "_Zero, are you all in the villa right now?_"

"Yes, why?"

"_Why don't you all go to the onsen* at the back? I'm sure all of you would like some relaxation sometimes."_ Zero gaped at what Kaien said. He didn't know that there was an onsen where they were at. In fact, he never even been to one, so he was excited a bit._**(onsen means hot spring i think :P)**_

_"_Alright then. Bye. You'll call again, right Cross?" He heard a small grunt of displeasure and the silverette laughed at that.

"_Call me "father", and yes, I will call again of course!_" The chairman shouted. Zero had to keep the phone a distance away as to not get deaf. A small glint of mischief can be seen in his eyes since he had a little idea how to say his next sentence.

"Okay, okay. Bye-bye and I love you _papa_!" The silverette sounded like a 5 year old saying good bye to his father. Kaname was actually chuckling at how cute the young level D was actually being. He didn't miss the hint of mischief in it though, but that just made the idea sound even more cute.

Zero hung the phone up right after he said that and dropped to the ground in a fit of laughter. The brunette stared at him and couldn't help but smile. He crouched down so that he could help the silverette up after his small act of laughing. The brunette led them back to the living room where everyone stared at the two.

"Nee, Zero-kun. What did the chairman have to say?" Takuma asked, closing the manga he was reading. He did it slowly as not to wake the maroon-haired Senri who was sleeping on his shoulder. This happened a lot too.

"Well... wait a minute. How did you know that it was the chairman who called, Ichijou-san?" Zero was curious. Had he been that loud while talking on the phone?

"I just know. It's obvious if he's calling really and I won't tell you how it's obvious." Takuma said playfully, winking at Zero and earning a narrowing of Kaname's eyes. Oh how he sees that what he did made their leader irritated. Takuma chuckled lightly.

"Skip to the point now Zero." Hanabusa said, clearly annoyed. Zero just shrugged off the tone that Hanabusa was using on him and faced everyone else with a very excited look on his face.

"Etto... the chairman said that we can use the onsen at the back! I was wondering if we can all have some relaxation together?" Zero asked nervously. "You see... I never been to an onsen. So, it would be best if I had the first experience with everybody right?" The silverette stared at the floor with a small smile, his cheeks a slight color pink and his eyes mesmerizing.

That second statement had everyone slightly surprised and blushing slightly, except for Senri, who was just starting to wake up. They hadn't miss that small hue on Zero's cheeks and that made everyone think that the silverette was actually really cute when he had that kind of expression on. Kaname could feel shivers run down his spine, Takuma can feel butterflies in his stomach, Hanabusa can feel his chest tighten, and Akatsuki can feel heat rise slightly to his cheeks. They don't know what's gotten into them!

"Eh? This villa has an onsen?" Senri asked a little too late.

* * *

Everyone was preparing to go to the onsen. Who knew that the back door of the villa actually led to an onsen, especially that it was the chairman's!

Kaname had to part with his little silverette because both of their luggage where in different rooms. This placed a pout on Kaname's facial features when he was out of sight from his followers.

_I should really let Zero move into this room... _Kaname sighed as he thought more of the situation at hand. _...but I'll just wait for Zero to decide on that. I wouldn't want to force him into this room if he wanted to remain in his own. _Pulling out two towels that differ greatly in size, Kaname placed them on his bed. He rummaged through his luggage for his bath robe. He'll change into his pajamas later.

Meanwhile in Zero's room...

Zero was humming out happily at the thought of going to the onsen. He already prepared the things needed but he didn't want to be the early bird, so Zero just laid on his bed with the bed room lamp on of course. He didn't want to be in the dark again right now and ruin his excitement.

"Wait..." He just realized something. "...if we're all going to an onsen... that means...!" Then it hit him. _We're all going to have to be naked if we want to enjoy the onsen!_ Of course he never been to an onsen, but he sure knows how an onsen is enjoyed or used. He felt himself blush as he thought what would Kaname look like if he was... _Zero! Stop thinking! Stop! How can you think of Kaname that way?! He's just your friend! Why are you thinking like this?! _He heard his conscience speak to him. It's true though that Zero thought a little about...stuff.

Zero had just started going through puberty a few months ago and it really felt weird to him. Despite being 12 years old, he knew a LOT. By "a LOT", he meant a LOT!

_Stop thinking!_

* * *

Kaname went out of his room with his bath robe on and wasn't surprised to see everyone else getting out of their rooms with bath robes on too. Well, only Zero was missing now. He decided to go check out to see if Zero was ready to go to the onsen when the door to the silverette's room suddenly opened and out came Zero, but he was looking down, making his silver locks cover most of his face.

"Zero, are you ready to go?" Senri asked, having one arm slung over Takuma's shoulder.

"Hai, Shiki-nii-san." Zero nodded, trying to sound as normal as ever. He was thankful that his silver bangs were covering most of his face. He didn't want the pure blood to see his flustered expression from his earlier thoughts a few minutes ago.

"Iku yo! Onsen, here we come!" Hanabusa stated rather childishly, earning small chuckles from everyone.

At the onsen...

"Waah! Sugoi!" Hanabusa exclaimed as he entered the onsen area. It looked so beautiful and he can clearly smell the light fragrance of herbal elements in the spring. It was invigorating yet relaxing at the same time!

"Sugoi..." Zero said, clearly surprised and shocked. The onsen was so awesome! He can see the steam coming from the hot spring water and how the water was so clear that you can practically see the bottom of the small pool-like area.

Hanabusa was the first one to go in. He quickly stripped from his bath robe, not even caring that he was seen butt-naked by everyone and jumped into the onsen. His cousin, Akatsuki, was blushing at the sight of his blonde cousin's sprint to the onsen. The sudden butt-nakedness was too...well... sudden.

Zero didn't get to see that because he found his eyes covered by the brunette who was slightly agape at the action done by Aidou. Kaname just chuckled before going to the other side of the room to strip off his robe but, with a towel around his waist of course. The same was donw by the rest except for the silverette who was still at where they were last, staring agape as more of the pure blood's skin was being showed as moments passed by silverette gulped.

Getting into the onsen, only Zero was left who was not in the onsen. Kaname quickly padded his side signalling Zero to come in next to him. The brunette was slightly amused at seeing that the silverette blushed when he stripped off. _Oh? Did Zero think about something naughty? _The pure blood chuckled at his own thought.

A few moments later, everyone was staring at the silverette in awe. Zero was standing right outside where they were, and with a towel wrapped around his waist. They got to admit, he was really a beautiful boy. His skin was like porcelain and had not even a single scratch. He can be a life-sized doll if they didn't know any better.

Zero, ignoring the stares from the night class guys, went in and sat next to Kaname. It really did feel good when his skin made contact with the warm water, but he felt cold because of the shiver that ran down his spine from the awkwardness they were all in.

"So..." Takuma tried to start a conversation, but was silenced when he felt Senri lean onto his shoulder again. Senri was awake though, very awake, but he just felt like leaning on the blonde's shoulder. Hanabusa felt rather giddy seeing the two act like a lovey-dovey couple made him feel a bit envious. It was clearly showing on his face he guess because Akatsuki pulled him close to his chest when the ginger-haired male saw how Aidou's eye brows scrunched together in jealousy.

Zero blushed. It was getting even more awkward because he seemed to notice that the two other pairs were acting like they were lovers, guessing they really were. Zero was too afraid to look at Kaname because he can feel heat rise to his cheeks.

_Awkward... This feels just like a couples onsen event and Kaname and I aren't even a couple..._ Zero mumbled in his head. His eyes went wide when he thought of Kaname and him being lovey-dovey like the other pairs in the area. That made steam emanate from his cheeks, making him feel a little bit dizzy.

"Hey, Zero. Are you okay?" That soft, gentle tone that Zero really loved to hear made the silverette jolt slightly.

"I'm fine, Kaname." Zero reassured, giving the brunette a small smile. He looked away because he was too afraid that Kaname would see his flustered expression. But, he was too late. Kaname saw it clearly and that made his heart flutter.

Not too soon that Zero felt himself being pulled by a strong arm and into the warm chest of the pure blood.

"K-kaname?"

* * *

**That ends this chapter! Thank you for reading and once again, please forgive me for the late update. PLEASE REVIEW to get the next chapter within 2 months. Things are going to start getting steamy! YEAH!**


	4. Author's Note

**Sorry guys... I couldn't keep my promise in updating withing 2 months. I've been busy and worn out lately due to events happening in school. Damn academics... '^_^ Well... I still hope you will wait for the next chapter. Please... just wait for the story... I also need to research about making lemon-ish stuff. Haha... anyways... I hope you'll understand my situation...**

**- Mich Isa**


End file.
